At The Lake
by Dutchman89
Summary: SamDean SLASH! The Winchester brothers have a nice day at the lake. Watersports and teen!cest inside, written for the prompt "I didn't do it on purpose!"


**Title:** At The Lake

**Author:** slashydutchie

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Sam

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** "I didn't do it on purpose!" nekokazuki

**Kink:** watersports, teen!cest

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them... will put them back when I'm finished. Promise.

**A/N:** Written for roundsofkink on LJ.

**A/N 2:** I'm almost done watching the first season, since I have to catch up with the show because it wasn't aired in the Netherlands until recently, so I can only hope I get the characters right.

**A/N 3:** I know the kink specifies teen!cest, but the comms rules make that one rather difficult since there's a 4 year age difference between the guys. I'm going with Sam at 18 and Dean at 22, so one out of two is in his teens.

* * *

The Winchester brothers had a rule.

This rule had been in place for as long as they could remember and was never to be broken. It didn't matter what happened on other days, whether they were at each other's throats or had something or someone else at their throats.

One day every single year they'd go to the lake to swim and play games.

Now some brothers might abandon such childish traditions, but with the youngest Winchester at eighteen these brothers were still going strong. Besides, it had gotten even better since last year, when Dean had turned 21 and was thus able to bring the Holy Grail of childish exploits... beer. Lots and lots of beer. Alright, three sixpacks, but the guys still thought it was pretty cool.

That had also been the year Sam had discovered something about beer. Not only did it add to the fun, it also went right through him.

This year wasn't any different... at all.

Currently the boys were playing their own variety of hide and seek. They were both very well trained at both hiding and seeking, so various other rules had been put in place to make the game more challenging. There was no designated Hider, nor a Seeker. They were really kindasorta hunting and pouncing one another with whoever ended up on top declared the winner.

Sam wasn't sure where he brother was at that point in time, but he was sure that he desperately needed to take a leak. Things had seemed safe enough, but the golden stream had barely started flowing when with a loud "Gotcha!" Dean jumped from the bushes and startled his brother enough to make him whip around.

"Dude!" Dean shouted as the stream of piss hit him full on. It was a lucky break they were already in their swimming gear, so the warm liquid hit only the older brother's skin.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sam exclaimed, attempting to stuff his penis back into his shorts. He could feel the last drops of pee slowly begin their descend down his leg, but he guessed that was still to be preferred over it hitting his big brother. Strangely, Dean didn't appear to be quite as mad as Sam was afraid he'd be. Instead he ran a finger accross his bare abdomen, right where the stream of piss had landed.

"Didn't do it on purpose, eh?" The grin on Dean's face surprised Sam, but then he noticed the look in his brother's eyes. He'd known that look for a very long time and with a sort of half-grin went to his knees.

"No... but I can try to make it up to you nevertheless." Sam knew what his brother would want and like always he'd be happy to give it. At least, he thought he knew. Dean changed things up a bit by tangling one hand in Sam's hair and taking out his half-hard cock with the other.

"Maybe later... right now, I want payback," the older Winchester grinned before letting loose, a warm stream of piss hit Sam right in his face, traveling down from there. It didn't feel too bad, actually. The sensation was a bit strange, but not at all unpleasant to Sam. Something that was quite clear from the way his prick was tenting his swimgear. Dean of course noticed that too and smiled even wider as he shook off.

"Like that, little brother?" he whispered, his voice low and hoarse. "Then why don't you clean me off?"

Sam didn't waste any time obeying this 'command' and eagerly took his brother's cock into his mouth, first tasting the still unfamiliar salty taste of urine before getting to the familiar but still salty taste that was Dean. He knew how to pleasure his big brother and rolled his tongue around the head of Dean's hard member while his hands came up to fondle his balls, eliciting a moan of approval from the older Winchester. Sam meanwhile reached down into his shorts to take out his prick.

"Oh yeah... damn, Sam... just like that," Dean moaned as his brother took him deep into his mouth and throat. Such encouragements were all the youngest Winchester needed to get off and he eagerly pumped his erection, his moans vibrating around his big brother's dick. This last bit of delicious torture was all Dean needed to reach his orgasm, grasping Sam's shoulder to stay upright as he unloaded into the younger man's mouth.

When he was sure no more cum would follow, Sam let his brother's softening manhood slip out from between his lips and looked up at Dean as he furiously stroked his own still hard cock. Post-orgasm Dean was one of the most pleasurable sights in the world and it didn't take long before Sam too came, moaning in delight.

In this time Dean had recovered a bit and looked down at his younger brother.

"How'bout another beer?"


End file.
